Meet Up
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Brady and Mikayla admit that they like each other before Mikayla moves from Chicago, where Brady lives, to New York City, where her dad wants her to stay. But somehow, they'll always meet up. Follow a year of Brady and Mikayla meet ups. One shot! AU!


**Hihi! It's StylishFashionista, and I'm back for a whole new oneshot! This is Brakayla, a shipping I've been so excited to write for for (yes, twice, problem?) so long! Ahh they are so cute! As some of my readers know, I am moving to NYC from where I live now, Columbus. I've already moved 7 times, so this will be my eighth. I guess I should say I'm not shocked, but Columbus was the longest place I've lived in. 4 1/2 years. That's a lot to me. I'm going into eighth grade, and why am I telling you this? I feel like I'm going to miss all of the trips all of my friends are going to. My school has a yearly trip to Toronto for eighth graders only. Then there are just a bunch of stuff I'm going to miss! You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, my resentment for moving kind of sets the tone for this oneshot here. Mikayla's right now me in this scenario, and I just want to kind of make a oneshot where it's kind of happy about moving, not so "OH I'M GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW CUZ I'M MOVING!" So, um, yeah. Brady is my crush/guyfriend in this. My crush/guyfriend is really confusing. He says he likes me one day, the next day, not so much. It's been like that for the entire last year of school. This oneshot depicts the 2013-2014 school year. And Brady and Mikayla are both eighth graders. Yes, I probably am making this oneshot totally about me. I really do have nothing else to say, so here it goes! The one and only Brakayla oneshot: Meet Up!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pair of Kings, Brady would've never left.**

* * *

_Meet Up #1; Chicago O'Hare International Airport; Monday, August 26, 2013; 2:00 PM_

I try my best to stuff my foot in my sneaker, hopping around in a desperate attempt to keep moving forward. I am right now in a rush; my flight is boarding in a few minutes and my dad and I just got finished with security.

"Mikayla!" my dad yells. I look up to see him already miles in front of me. "Get your shoe on quickly! Our flight's boarding in three minutes! Hurry up!" He turns around to go back to pacing to the gate. I sigh.

"I'm coming!" I chime, hoping that he could still hear me. I finally got the flap of my sneaker outside of my foot space and start pacing as fast, if not, faster, than my dad. My carry on was behind me, and if it wasn't on wheels, I would probably be dying to lug it over to our gate.

On the way, the many shops, souvenir stores, restaurants and cafes catch my eye. I am starved, I tell you. My dad was so hasty that we ended up skipping breakfast and lunch, and my stomach seems to be angered at that, as it was growling as loud as it can. I try my best to dismiss them, but with all of the blinking signs motioning you to come to the building, it just wanted you to come more.

I end up almost stopping by Auntie Anne's for a pretzel dog, but a voice stops me.

"Mikayla?"

I turn around to see Brady. The one and only Brady Parker. He was accompanied with his parents, but right now, I would like to believe that it was just him and me.

"Hey Brady," I smile at him, my hunger disappearing in seconds.

"Um, how have you been?" he asks, nonchalantly throwing his hands in his jean pockets. His parents had just left him. _Great parenting._

"Good," I tell him. "How about you?"

"I've been good," he answers. "You know, Mikayla, you look really good right now. Summer must've done something to you, or maybe it was just the absence, but you look really pretty."

I blush at his words. _He can't mean it, right?_ "Thanks Brady. You look good too."

"So the lingering question right now is why you're at the airport," Brady states coolly. "School starts in just a couple of days, and you're going on vacation?"

I bite my lip. _How should I tell him this? _"Not exactly. I'm moving."

Brady's eyes widen in shock. "You're moving?" He manages to choke the question out. I could tell in his eyes that he is hoping that I say 'no.' But we both know that I can't.

"Yeah," I nod a little. "To New York, actually. My dad wants me to snatch up an opportunity there. It's supposed to be the best for me."

"But not the best for me," Brady mutters. He probably thought that I couldn't hear him, but I can hear him loud and clear.

"What do you mean?" I ask a little too hopefully.

Brady is taken aback slightly, maybe by the fact that I heard him, but he sighs. "Mikayla, I really like you. More than I should. I mean, you're really pretty, smart, funny... Any guy would be stupid to not see that." He pauses, his eyes widening just a little bit. "I'm not creeping you out, am I?"

I shake my head a little, smiling and chuckling. "No, not at all. In fact, I feel the same way."

"Really?" Brady's eyes widen even more, and I swear, if they widen more, they will pop out of their sockets.

"Yes, I'm serious," I tell him. "You're sweet and really funny." I chuckle, reminiscing on a few funny memories of him and me. "No girl would be dumb enough to see that."

"Too bad you're moving," Brady sighs. "I would totally ask you out."

"I don't want to have a long-distance relationship," I tell him bluntly.

"Me neither," Brady shakes his head awkwardly. "But then what should we do?"

"I don't know," I answer and sigh. "I don't know."

"Mikayla!"

I look behind Brady to see my dad running up to me.

"Our plane's boarding," he says in between pants, resting his hand on my shoulder. "We have to go."

I nod. "OK then." I turn to face Brady. "I'll catch you later."

"You two," Brady says, before looking alarmed. "You have my number, right?"

I chuckle. "Of course I do. And I know you have mine."

"That, I do," Brady smirks. I smirk back and turn around, walking with my dad towards the gate. I could hear him calling out for his parents, and I laugh. He never realized that they left him long before he started yelling for them. My dad and I were walking in silence, walking at a regular pace, AND CALMLY.

"Hey Mikayla?" my dad starts. I turn to him, and he continues talking. "I know that you and this boy has a thing. I will murder him later. But remember, baby girl, this is a good chance to take."

"I know, dad," I nod, looking forward. "I know."

We walked into the plane, and thirty minutes later, we were airborne and off to NYC. And every second on the plane, I was getting further and further from home, from Chicago, from my mom, and from Brady.

* * *

_Meet Up #2; Cuyahoga Valley National Park; Wednesday, September 18, 2013; 3:00 PM_

I walk off the school bus, my duffle bag shifting on my shoulder. Only a little more than a week in school, and I'm dragged to an overnight camp where we're supposed to learn about the environment. I think it's located in the Cuyahoga Valley National Park, which is somewhere in Ohio. I kind of got the hint when the teachers kept yelling "WE'RE GOING TO CUYAHOGA VALLEY NATIONAL PARK FOR CAMP TODAY!" Well, they yelled that, and "SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE! WE'LL BE THERE SOON!" They said that at least 100 times , but it was a 7-hour drive.

There was another bus in front of my school bus. It was one of those fancy-schmancy ones with the really comfy chairs and the TV screens that shows movies.

"Hey roommate!" Candis chimes, running up to me. Candis is the only girl I made friends with at my new school. She's really nice, but is practically the opposite of me. I'm a tomboy ready to fight back. She's a gossip queen girly-girl that is scared of the teensiest things. I guess the phrase 'opposite's attract' really is shown to be true in this scenario.

"We're at the same dorm?" I ask her, just to make sure.

"Of course!" she exclaims, looking around to examine the area. "Hmm, this place is definitely better than The Bronx."

I crack a smile. "I have to agree with you on that."

We both chuckle and walk, talking about whatever we're going to do here. I was unaware of where I was walking, and then I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my God. I'm so sor-"

I look up to see a special brunet with deep brown eyes. And that brunet is Brady.

"Hey Mikayla," he says coolly, smirking a little.

"Hi," I smile. "How's it going?"

"It's good," Brady answers. "School is weird without you in most of my classes. Boomer is with Rebecca 24/7 now that they're dating. And Boz is just being... Boz. We're actually leaving camp right now, in that bus over there." He points to the fancy-schmancy bus. _Oh, that's why it's there..._

"That's got to suck. I mean, that Boomer is with Rebecca a lot, not that you guys get to ride in a fancy bus..." I smile awkwardly. Brady nods awkwardly. _Is it just going to be this awkward for the rest of this? _I watch as Brady looks to a girl. A blonde girl. She runs over to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey babe," she beams at him. I, however, glare at her. _Why does she look so familiar?_

"Hi," he smiles back at her, before remembering that I was standing right in front of him. "Oh right! Mikayla, meet Sabrina. My girlfriend."

My eyes widen. _His... girlfriend? _"Hi Sabrina."

"Hey... Mikayla," she spat harshly.

I look at her even more closely, and then I remember her. Sabrina. The girl who always had to be better than me at everything. When I did good on something, she had to do better just to show me up. I never knew why she hated me. And now she's dating my crush. The guy who admitted he liked me before I left. What happened here?!

"We have to go," Sabrina tells Brady.

"OK then," he smiles at her then looks at me. "I guess I'll see you later."

I smile at Brady. "You too."

He leaves, linking his arm with Sabrina's. She, however, looks at me just to glare at me again. I roll my eyes at her, before looking to Candis.

"Anyways, let's go to our dorm," I tell her, desperately trying to avoid the conversation she's going to start about Brady. I start walking to the dorm, but Candis stops me, putting her hand on my shoulder forcefully.

"No, no, no," she drags me over to her. "What is up with you and that brunet?"

"Nothing," I smile, trying my best to shrug it off. "Now if we can go to the dorm-" I start walking away from her, but she just uses the same shoulder-grabbing-then-dragging trick.

"There's something between you two. I know it," Candis says cockily, smiling her signature smile and flipping her hair. "Now give me all dets."

I sigh. She's not going to stop anytime soon. So I just tell her anyways. "That guy is Brady. He was my crush when I lived in Chicago. When I was leaving for New York, he admitted that he liked me. And now, he has a girlfriend. And she's my mortal enemy."

"Oh," Candis looks dazed for a second. "That sucks. But you're a tough girl. Get Brady." She smiles determinately at me, and I can't help but crack a smile.

"Maybe," I tell her. "But later. Not now. Now let's get to our dorm."

This time, she actually allows me to walk to our dorm. It was small, but I'm going to call it cozy for the sake of it. But my mind wouldn't get off Brady, no matter how much I tried. _Sabrina's his girlfriend. _I can't accept it. Because I've always thought that Brady would be mine after that confession. But apparently I was wrong. Apparently all I had to do was move miles away from Chicago to get him to leave. That's just plain sad.

* * *

_Meet Up #3; CN Tower; Wednesday, October 23, 2013; 11:00 AM_

As the elevator moves up, I can't help but feel relaxed. Heights for some reason always relaxed me. Candis is petrified of heights. We're complete opposites, and that's how I like it.

I could feel Candis grasping onto my arm tightly, making sure she doesn't let go. I chuckle slightly.

"You hate heights that much?" I ask more in a teasing tone.

"Yes," Candis answers simply.

"You do know we're in a stable tower," I tell her in the same teasing tone. "It won't fall."

She looks up at me. "And what if it does?"

"That's practically impossible," I reassure her, trying my best to tell her that the tower is safe.

"It's a possibility," Candis counters. I roll my eyes playfully.

I hear a ding, which meant that we reached the SkyPod. I smile, walking out (and dragging Candis at the same time) and take in a deep breath, absorbing the thin air.

"This view is absolutely breathtaking," I breathe out. However, I could feel Candis shivering, as the shivers were sent through my arm.

"Please we'll make it out alive, please we'll make it out alive, please we'll make it out alive!" she pleads, her eyes locked shut.

"Stop being a scaredy-cat," I tease.

"That's it!" she lets go of my arm. "I'll be waiting at the gift shop until the clock strikes 12." She runs into the elevator and as the door closes, I yell, "No promises!"

I sigh and smile. _I'm finally alone._ I take in the amazing view, breathing in and out slowly. I'm happy that today is a clear day, if not, then I wouldn't be able to see as far. Right now I can see all the way across Lake Ontario and the Niagara Falls.

However, the silence was interrupted by one girl's screeching voice.

"You still like her!"

"What's the big deal of liking another girl?!"

I look to where all of the commotion was coming from, and my eyes wee instantly locked to the scene once I did. Of course, the power couple Brady and Sabrina were arguing. What is their couple name? Brabrina? Sabrady?

"You can't like another girl while you're dating someone!" Sabrina exclaims, fury raging in her eyes. "That's totally against the guy code!"

"That's not even in the guy code!" Brady exclaims.

"Doesn't matter," Sabrina says rather hastily.

"Why should it even matter if I like her?!" Brady asks, keeping the arguing going. People have turned to see what all of the commotion was, and now, it was like Brady and Sabrina were the stars of the show, not the breathtaking view I want to get back to looking at. "She doesn't even go to the same school as us anymore!"

"You guys had a thing!" Sabrina exclaims. "You guys STILL have a thing!"

"Fine! If that's how you're going to act throughout the rest of our relationship, it's through!" Brady yells. _Wait, he can't be serious, right?_ I find myself smiing to myself.

"I agree!" Sabrina yells. She then storms off in a huff, and the crowd has started to dismantle and the standbyers have gone back to doing their own thing. Brady looks around the SkyPod, and finally, our eyes meet. He smirks, walking towards me.

"Hey Mikayla," he acts nonchalant, pretending that what happened between him and Sabrina never happened.

"Hi," I smile at him.

He looks back to where he and Sabrina were originally standing. "Um, you didn't see that, did you?"

"Yes, Brady, I did see that little show you and Sabrina put on," I smirk at him.

He looks alarmed. "Oh, I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry. It was the most entertaining thing I saw during this Toronto trip," My smirk becomes slightly wider.

"You're on a Toronto trip too?" Brady asks.

"Yeah, with my school. We're staying for the whole week," I answer, looking back to the elevator. "My friend Candis is petrified of heights. She's just hanging around the gift shop right now."

"Right at the bottom of the tower," Brady comments.

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p'. I roll my ankle and look down rather awkwardly.

"So did you try the restaurant yet?" Brady asks, obviously just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p' like I did before. "My school's stopping by there for lunch though. Did you try it?"

"Yeah, for breakfast," Brady answers. "They have really good food. Nothing I can really recommend to you since you're going for lunch. But the view's amazing."

"Even more amazing than this view?" I raise an eyebrow. I turn to the ledge and look out into Canada. The view was just so pretty.

"They're almost the same, except you can't see as far," Brady says, joining me in looking out into Canada.

My face turns to look at him. He was intensively looking at the view, and something tells me that he didn't get to enjoy it as much.

"You know, I've always enjoyed the concept of revolving restaurants," I comment, looking back at the amazing view.

"Same here," Brady says, looking at me and smirking. I look at him back and smile, before I feel someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey Mikayla?" I turn to see Priscilla, a girl from my grade, talk to me. She has a thick New York accent. "If you want to try out the EdgeWalk, you have to go."

"Do I ever?!" my eyes start to sparkle from excitement. Then I turn to Brady. "Look, Brady, I have to go."

"Me too," he says, pointing at the elevator, where a pile of students were desperately trying to get into one of the petite elevators. I chuckle at the sight.

"OK then. See you later?" my eyes were brimming with hope.

"Guess you will," Brady smirks before leaving to join the pile of students. I smile, before heading with Priscilla to the EdgeWalk. One of the helpers there told us all about the safety concerns, and we changed into these orange jumpsuits, like the ones you would wear in jail. We then put our harnesses on, and before you know it, we were outside.

"This is amazing," I tell myself. I make a mental note to myself: make sure to visit the CN Tower again for this. I turn around a little, and something caught my eye. Brady at the ground walking out of the tower

"Brady!" I yell, hoping that he cold hear me. He did, and he smiled and waved at me. However, Sabrina just glared at me again, before storming off, again. I smirk to myself. Right now, I have him right there where I wanted him. And you don't stand a chance, Sabrina. Not one bit.

* * *

_Meet Up #4; Jackson Hole Mountain Resort; Friday, January 10, 2014; 1:15 PM_

I stop in my tracks once I get to the ski lift. Candis, Priscilla and I are skiing. Our school is on a field trip to a ski resort in Wyoming for an entire school cost about $1,000 but it was totally worth it. This trip was so much fun, and Candis and I actually bonded with Priscilla, as we were the only three girls at this trip that knew how to ski.

"Hey there," Priscilla says, effectively stopping right beside me.

"Hi," I smile, but then look up the mountain we just skied down. "Hey, where's Candis?"

"Right here!" Candis chimes, skiing behind us. "No need to worry about me anymore."

We all laugh, and I ask, "What ski lift should we go up next?"

"How about Thunder?" Priscilla suggests.

"No!" Candis shrieks. "I am NOT going on that again!"

I scoff playfully. "Admit it, Candis, you had more fun than Priscilla and I combined."

"OK, OK! I had fun!" Candis admits. "Let's just go on the ski lift!"

We ski up to the ski left, and guess who I see?

Boomer, Rebecca, Tessa, Boz, Sabrina, and Brady.

"Hey you guys!" Candis says, pretending she knew them, even though she only really was acquainted with Brady and possibly Sabrina.

"Who's this chick?" Boz asks rudely, pointing his thumb at her.

Candis gapes at him, obviously offended. "Um, excuse me?"

"You heard me," Boz counters, and Candis just rolls her eyes at him.

I go in the middle of the two, separating them. "I'm sorry for her." Candis scoffs at me, but I keep going. "Um, you guys, this is Candis and Priscilla. Priscilla and Candis, this is Tessa, Rebecca, Sabrina, Boomer, Boz and Brady." I introduce all of them to each other. While most greeted each other with smiles and waves, Boz just spent his time to glare at Candis.

"Hey, why don't we all go on a ski lift together?" Rebecca offers. We all nod, agreeing to the idea. Everyone walks in the next ski lift, but once Brady and I try to walk, the ski lift guy wouldn't allow us.

"Sorry. Only 7 per lift," the man says. Candis, Rebecca and Tessa all smirk at me._ Did they plan this?_

All of them wave as the ski lift leaves, ascending higher and higher into the mountain. Another one pulls up to Brady and I, and we both get in it, sitting down on the benches provided for us.

The ride for the first half was awkwardly silent. The ride up to the top is about 5 minutes. May be a long wait to you, but to me, it's worth the wait, as the scenery is beautiful. You know me, loving the breathtaking scenery. It's just really pretty, how the trees and the snow bring out the beauty that the mountain has. There aren't many skiers too, minus the students from my school.

I finally got fed up with the silence, so I broke it. "How was your day so far?"

"It was good," Brady says, nodding slightly. I nod back, and he sighs. "Why are you here?"

"School trip," I answer bluntly. "Why are you here?"

"Family trip with friends," Brady replies. "We're spending the weekend here."

"This is our last day," I tell him. "We're actually going to have to go to the airport at 3."

"Cool," Brady nods, before sighing. "You know, I don't see why this has to be awkward."

I take off my helmet and goggles, as I suddenly feel hot in the ski lift. "You were the one who made it awkward."

Brady reciprocated my actions, taking off his helmet and goggles, as he probably felt hot too. "How exactly?"

I hesitate. "Well, I, umm, you, umm, never mind!"

"See?" Brady exclaims. "But, honestly, I think that you made everything awkward."

"And how so?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You led me on!" Brady exclaims, and at that moment, I realized that he was talking about what could've been us.

"So? You also led me on and then dated Sabrina!" I yell.

"Fine!" Brady yells.

"Fine!" I yell back.

"Good!" Brady yells back.

"Good!" I yell back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Then the unexpected happened. Brady kissed me. And I kissed him back. And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like it. After a few seconds, I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip for entrance, and I gladly accepted. Brady and I ended up... making out. And it felt amazing.

"You are approaching the top of the mountain. Please get ready to get off the ski lift."

Brady and I immediately separate, both of us trying to put on our helmets and goggles as quickly as we can. We then brace ourselves for the cold wind that will hit us when the door opens. The door opened, but it wasn't that cold. We both ski out of the ski lift.

"I'm going this way," Brady says, pointing left.

"Well I'm going that way," I say, pointing right.

We both nod, acknowledging that we were going our separate ways. We ski in different directions, and I immediately saw Priscilla and Candis smiling at me.

"So how was it?" Priscilla asks teasingly.

"It was fine," I answer. "Now let's just ski down here."

They nod, understanding that I wasn't in the best mood. We ski down the mountain, and as I was the first one down the mountain, I couldn't help but think. The kiss was amazing. But it just made everything more awkward. I sigh. _We're never going to make this right._

* * *

_Meet Up #5; The 8th Grade Dance at Chicago; Friday, March 7, 2014; 7:30 PM_

I am at the girl's bathroom. Yes, you read it right. I am at the girl's bathroom.

Let me explain. I'm back at my old school, and Rebecca and Tessa invited me to the 8th grade dance. And of course I accepted! I could see all my friends again and miss a day of school just to catch a flight.

My mom picked me up. She said how much she missed me and stuff like that. You see, my mom and my dad are still married, but they are separated. Only for now, because of me. Because my dad wanted to accompany me to New York, while my mom is stuck at Chicago because of her job. I know they still love each other. I eavesdrop on their phone calls.

After a long talk, she dropped me off at my old school, where I'll be meeting Rebecca and Tessa. They decided for me to meet them at the school. They think it's easier for them to meet up with me.

So that's why I'm in the girl's bathroom, trying to change into my formal dress. It has black and white diagonal stripes with one pink one thrown in there in the front. At the back was just black fabric. The dress went mid thigh and it was strapped, but not spaghetti straps. Bad description, I know, but I've never been known for being descriptive.

"Ah, this dress is so tight!" I exclaim to myself, trying to zip up the zipper. Even though the dress fit perfectly, I was more used to the flowy, loose dresses. I don't prefer these tight dresses.

"It looks great on you, though," a voice says. I turn around to see Tessa and Rebecca.

"Thanks," I smile. "Trust me, you guys look amazing too."

And I meant it. Rebecca is wearing a sparkly pink dress that went mid-thigh. She also had this amazing updo and she paired the ensemble with white stilettos and matching pink earrings and ring. Tessa is wearing a magenta dress with black floral lace overtop it. She also dyed her hair red velvet red. She took off her glasses, and she was wearing black boot stilettos.

"Thank you," Rebecca does a curtsy. "I did my magic."

I smile. "Yes you did." I attempt to put on my gray pair of stilettos, but it didn't work out so well, as I end up tripping, my face meeting the floor surface. I get up, my cheek still stinging from the fall, and put on my stilettos successfully.

"Are you ready now, Kay?" Tessa asks. "I don't want you to take another fall."

"I'm ready," I smile. "Come on, let's go."

We exit out of the bathroom and into the school gym, and I have to say, the school really outdone themselves, well, for a school gym. There was a bunch of blue streamers hanging around everywhere and a DJ at the corner of the gym with a DJ table. At one side was a table with chips, soda and candy, and in the smack middle of the gym was the focal point: the dazzling disco ball that shined in any way possible.

"This is really pretty," I gush, but when I look, Rebecca and Tessa weren't at my side anymore. I look around and see them with Boomer and Boz. Everyone knew about the power couple that Rebecca and Boomer are, but Boz and Tessa were more hidden in the shadows. And they liked it that way.

A slow song starts to play, and I awkwardly sit down on one of those plastic foldable blue chairs. The song played for about a minute, until I hear someone fake cough in front of me.

I look up to see Brady, all formal-fied. He was actually wearing a suit and tie, and he looked amazing in them.

"Hey Mikayla, would you like to dance?" he asks nervously, holding out his hand.

I smile and take it. "I would be honored."

We both head to the dance floor and start slow dancing, my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my waist. We were swaying slowly to the beat, enjoying each other's company.

And a few minutes later, we're making out in a bathroom.

I felt fire, passion, sparks in our kisses. And somehow, there's that addictive thing about our kisses which just makes us want more. All these feelings I feel right now, is it true love?

Our make out session was, however, interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, whoever's in there!" the person on the other side of the door yells. "Can you hurry it up? I really need to tinkle!"

I chuckle a little bit at his word usage and stand up, unlocking the door and opening it. The person was shocked to see two people (more specifically, a guy and a girl) in one bathroom. Well, you see, the bathroom was those "one stall" ones where it's just a room with a toilet and a sink. So, yeah, the person was shocked.

I awkwardly walk out, Brady following suit, and we both see our gang of friends dancing to Tik Tok, rocking out and having fun.

"We should join them," I say.

Brady nods a little. "Yep."

We both get lost in the crowd of our friends, and we all danced crazily, jumped as high as we can, pumped our fists in the air, and sung songs at the top of our lungs. You may call this crazy and stupid, but my friends and I call it fun. And that's why it is fun.

* * *

_Meet Up #6; The Middle School Sports Tournament; Saturday, May 10, 2014; 9:00 AM_

I prep my lacrosse stick to make sure it's legal. I am the only one left at the locker room. I'm usually the last one to leave the locker room. It's mostly because I choose to double-check everything.

I grab my lacrosse bag and head out of the locker room. My team was waiting for me, and once I had left, they all started walking. I try to catch up to them.

Right now we're at the biggest tournament for middle school athletic teams. It's situated in the suburbs of DC, and it basically gets middle school teams together to play whatever sports they play. It's really fun, and you get to skip a week of school because you're competiting. I'm playing for volleyball and lacrosse. None of my friends play sports. Candis just isn't that sporty and Priscilla states that she has no time. However, they really want to play now that they know about the tournament and skipping school.

All the teams at my school is huddled into a small room. My school has a lot of teams. We have cheerleading, track, basketball, football, golf, tennis, volleyball, soccer, swimming, diving, lacrosse, baseball, softball, wrestling and hockey teams. For both boys and girls. Yep, that makes it hard to squish in about 300 people in one room.

"OK you guys," my principal says, starting to give a pep talk. "You know that this is important for all of us. We have to play our very best for these next few days. Together, we can bring home the trophy!"

Everyone starts cheering, and I roll my eyes. _Really? They're cheering for that?_

The principal sighs. "You may play for one to three teams."

"Haha!" a guy in the room laughs hysterically. "You said one two three!"

I slap my forehead. _They consider **that** comedy?_

"Very hilarious," the principal rolls his eyes. _Finally! Someone that understands bad attempts of comedy!_ "Everyone, separate into your teams. If you play for more than one team, go to the team that plays a game first."

I knew that my volleyball team was playing the first game, so I immediately head for my volleyball team.

"Now, girls volleyball, your game is in 10," the principal says. "Time to go!"

Everyone on the volleyball team starts to leave, but I quickly grab a cinnamon bagel before leaving. It's a good before-game snack. However, that meant I trailed behind my team, yet again. I sigh, before walking to the volleyball court.

I keep eating the bagel, until it was gone, and all that was left was the sugar residue on my fingers. I lick them off, to accidentally bump into someone.

"Third time you bump into me, huh?"

And cue Brady Parker.

"It was an accident," I tell him.

"Like every one is," he retorts.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I could be asking you the same question," cue Brady's little annoying smirk.

I sigh. "School's here to compete. I'm on the volleyball and lacrosse team."

Brady nods. "That's cool."

"Now you tell me why you're here," I state.

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm on the wrestling team," Brady does a little pose, and I crack up a little. Brady's... on the wrestling team?

"You're kidding, right?" I say disbelievingly, smiling widely.

Brady shakes his head. "Nope. It's all thanks to these bad boys." He motions to his muscles. "Boom, boom, POW!" He flexes them, and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're very muscular," I say jokingly, patting him on the back.

"You should know, though, I am the best on the team," Brady says cockily.

"You are now?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yep," Brady smiles to himself. "Boomer, Boz and I are tied."

My eyebrows furrow together. It finally makes sense. "You're only the best because of your smelly socks!"

"And these bad boys!" Brady goes back to his muscle show. "Boom, boom, POW!"

"Well I wish you luck," I smile at him, but then tilt my head. "Well, you and the guy going to the infirmary from smelling your socks."

"Thank you," he smiles. "I also wish you and the girl getting a concussion from one of your spikes luck."

"You still remember that spike?" I ask in disbelief. In 6th grade, I spiked a ball hard enough for someone to get a concussion. The next day, I broke the wood floor from one of my spikes. My PE teacher banned me from volleyball ever since.

"Of course," he smirks, and I can't help but lean in.

"Mikayla!" a girl from my volleyball team yells. I look at her. "Our game's starting in two minutes. Stop kissing your boyfriend and get your butt over to the court!"

I hesitate. "He's not my boyfri-" I was interrupted by the girl pulling me over to the court. She starts lecturing me, but I tuned her out. I don't care for her.

I walk up to the court, to realize that I'm serving first. I look up and then into the audience, when someone caught my eye.

I wave to Brady, and he waves and smiles back, shooting me a thumbs up. I smile determinately and throw up the ball.

And I spike the ball in a serve form.

* * *

_Meet Up #7; 8th Grade Graduation; Friday, June 6, 2013; 10:15 AM_

I sit down on the bleachers in the school gym. I was shocked to even be at my old school at the eighth grade graduation. And I was even more shocked that I was in the bleachers watching, and not the one actually getting the diploma.

The principal stood up first to do a little goodbye speech, then Rebecca, being valedictorian, makes a little speech as well. Then, everyone gets their diploma.

"Rebecca Dawson."

"Tessa McCormick."

"Sabrina O'Hare."

"Boomer Parker."

"Boz Parker."

"Brady Parker."

I find myself clapping the most for Brady. Not Rebecca, not Tessa and certainly not Sabrina, but Brady. He sees me in the crowd, and I almost try to hide myself on impulse. But I don't, and instead smile and wave at him.

The ceremony ended with a powerpoint-like-thing showing everyone's quotes. While most people's were about love and life and friendship and being inspirational and being motivational, Brady's was different.

"A day without sunshine is like, you know, night."

A lot of people laugh when they read his, me included. I choose to believe that there's something meaningful deeper in those words, but no matter how much you try to decipher the meaning, you'll never get it.

I hug Rebecca and Tessa as tightly as I can once I get the chance. They look so cute in their formal dresses. Then I watch as Boomer and Boz give them a little peck on the cheek, and I smile at their middle school romance.

I feel someone tap my shoulder, and I immediately turn around to see none other than Brady.

"So you saw me graduate out of middle school," Brady comments. "What's next, you'll catch my high school graduation?"

"I might be in that graduation as well," I smirk, and Brady just looks confused.

"Huh?" he manages to choke out.

I smile. "Brady, I'm moving back to Chicago."

"Really?" His eyes start to sparkle with happiness.

"Yes," I smile even more wide, chuckling a little bit. "That opportunity I got wasn't worth it, apparently. Plus, my dad misses my mom, and he could get his old job back, so here I am."

Brady smiles, picking me up and spinning me around. I laugh, enjoying the touch, and he puts me down and kisses me.

And this one didn't turn into one of our make out sessions.

* * *

**Another cheesy ending from yours truly. Anyways, thank you guys for reading, and like always, review and favorite!**


End file.
